1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lighting module for a motor vehicle headlight, giving a cut light beam, of the kind that includes a concave reflector, at least one light source arranged in the concavity of the reflector, particularly to shed light at least upwards, and a lens situated in front of the reflector and the light source, the reflector being associated with a bender, particularly horizontal, the top side of which reflects to bend the beam originating from the reflector, the bender having a front end edge such as to form the cut in the light beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “bender” designates a perceptibly flat and reflecting plate.
A lighting module is known, of the kind previously defined, of the patent EP-A-1 610 057, which was also published as U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,057. Such a module makes it possible to obtain a very wide light beam with a clean cut over the whole width of the beam. This kind of module is very suitable for lighting systems that combine several modules with optical axes and different curvatures. A fog-lamp generally uses two or three of these modules to give a light beam with a satisfactory division of the brightness over the whole angular extent of the beam, particularly towards the angular limits of the beam.
However, it is desirable to reduce the number of modules to be used to obtain a satisfactory beam, particularly in fog.
The invention particularly serves to offer a module of the kind defined previously, which makes it possible to obtain a beam in which the division of light is improved in order to enhance the brightness of the angular end zones, particularly those situated at about ±35° on both sides of the optical axis, without reducing the brightness of the central zone situated perceptibly between +10° and −10° on both sides of the optical axis.